heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.03.20 - Beginning of the Inner Circle
The New York Hellfire Club is usually open every night to its members. The man who maintains and runs the club, Sebastain Shaw insists on it. There are those rare nights however when it's closed down entirely. Oh the staff still arrive, the dancers still arrive and the security is all there. But it seems no one is allowed in or out. This is when the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club meets, and today the now small circle adds to its ranks... a special occasion to be sure. Two men dressed wait at the door, dressed in late Baroque fashion complete with powered wigs. They are not even armed with guns instead each has a billy club linked to his belt. They wait silently in the rain for the arrival of the Inner Circle's newest member, Lex Luthor. "You've got to be joking?" Lex asks an old photo of his Father in the traditional Hellfire Club regalia. Rolling his jade eyes at the photos Lex smirks, "No." A good twenty minutes later a stretch limo pulls up to the club as if all is well. A female dressed in a black suit that screams chauffer but could double as a power suit. Opening the door on Lex's side the woman stands respectively. "Thank you," Lex says before stepping out of the car. "Circle around Tess. This shouldn't take long," Lex says straightening out his black suit with a purple tie. Two leather gloves cling to his hands. He raps at the club door then waits. The double doors open up by two very attractive young ladies in fetishized french maid outfits. "Good Evening Lord Luthor," one says as they gesture for him to enter. The other maid says, "Lord Shaw and Lady Frost are ready to recieve you in the parlour." The first maid then adds, "If you would like any refreshments, we would be happy to be of service." Walking into the club Lex gives a nod to everyone. The bar is fully stocked, and still Lex is unimpressed. Everything about the club is just unsurprising. Normally people would kill for all the top shelf choices, but he doesn't drink much. Alcohol impedes the brain and he covets his mind. Walking into the parlor Lex takes it all in. All of the sights, details, the vintage clothing, everything is noted for future references. As Lex Luthor arrives Emma is already there, standing by Sebastian Shaw's side. The White Queen did look like her namesake, she stood with a regal bearing with perfect posture and her chin raised just so. Her clothing wasn't entirely modest, but a tradition for the women within the Hellfire inner circle. She wore a front-lace white corset, with a pair of matching panties, thigh-high boots, opera length gloves, and a long white cape with genuine fur trim around the shoulders. As Lex arrives Emma lifts a brow, and enters his mind. Out loud she speaks, "Good evening, Lex." "Emma, lovely as always," he bites back the comment to call Emma's outfit quaint. People can wear the bondage gear at the drop of a dime. Cultures thrive in today's society based around the lifestyle. Still, she would be his coworker and respects already exists on Lex's end of Frost. "Alexander," Shaw said with a smile though the jovial nature of their last meeting seemed to be gone. Instead Shaw looked like a predator as he eyed Lex, not a dottering old fool like he started last time. He was dressed in the regelia he wore as part of the Inner Circle. A dark blue frock coat contrasted by a deep maroon waistcoat. A frilled white silk shirt with an ascot hidden beneath all that clothing. Completing his total Barqoue look were black breaches that went to just below the knee, white socks and heeled shoes with a large buckle in the front. His arms were folded behind his back tightly. On anyone else this would look ridiclious, but for some reason on Sebastian Shaw this look could only serve to make him more imposing in appearance. "I'm glad you could make it: You already know Emma, but this is the first time you've met her as she truly is... the White Queen of the Inner Circle and my personal confident," Shaw continued speaking, his voice soft but somehow intimidating as if he was politely telling someone he was going to disembowol them. As he nodded at Emma during his introduction he projected to her |Read his mind for as long as you are able. I will be interested in hearing your insights into his character after this is over.| |What is he wearing?| Shaw wears that attire well in his eyes and maybe Frost's, but not Lex. |What is the purpose of this?| Jade eyes toss aside the formalities after catching the predatory look on Shaw's face. Lex still looks unimpressed as his mind wanders about other matters, |The Press will be ready for tomorrow.| Killing the silence Lex asks, "White Queen? We're not embattled in a Chess game, Mr. Shaw." |Thank you Mr. Stark. Your arrogance will bring down the rest.| "Unless you are playing a game you haven't brought me in on. And if you haven't then you have a minute to tell me why not." |You don't impress me Shaw.| He pauses for a moment then stares at Emma but stays silent. |Of course I will. I wonder if hair loss is on his mind yet again today.| Emma stepped forward and touched his cheeks ever so lightly with her lips in greeting. Her mouth formed into a small grin as she broke away from the embrace, "Charming as ever. I'll state the obvious, don't mind the eccentric clothing. We do enjoy our fun, don't we Shaw?" She moved towards Shaw's side, and placed a hand onto his shoulder, "And we are playing a game, want to be dealt in?" "You of all people, Alexander, should know that life is a game of chess. The entire world is our chessboard and we must always be thinking moves ahead," Shaw said with a small nod. He looked at Emma and smiled widely, how he did adore his White Queen, and then wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her a bit closer, "Last time we met, I invited you to stop playing chess in the park and instead play with the grandmasters. In this room you see two of the most important people in the world. Yet no one realizes how important we are." He tilted his head slightly and said, "And you are being invited to play, you are hear for one specific reason. You are to be the White King." Lex gives a nod to the title, "And my attire?" he asks. |Clever.| Green eyes roam over the white attire worn by the Queen |She couldn't even afford the good knock-off boots. So...sad.| "I'm afraid I couldn't pull off the look like you can." |And the fur is nothing but faux. Not an elegant animal like she wanted but something someone scammed her on. Some type of dog. Fitting.| Gazing between the pair Lex looks them over, "I'm not going to be encrouching on your relationship by taking the title?" |I wonder if her jewelry is just as cheap as those boots are.| |He thinks he is cultured and knowledgeable.| Pose laughs at the comments he makes out loud and eternally. Lex really was a character. Her eyes roll to the back of her head before she responds, "Stop presuming, it's tiresome. You are obviously a man with questions, and we are eager to answer them." She stepped away from Shaw and glanced up towards a large painting of an old Hellfire club party perhaps from London in, perhaps in the actual Victorian era, "Our attire is traditional, it honors our clubs more. . .risque but refined taste. And anything I put on my body is top of the line, I don't settle for sub-par." She circles around him, to study his composure, "The title is not a marriage, it is simply your position." "Well said, Emma," Shaw said letting his hands settle on his own waist. He couldn't wait to be told what Lex was thinking that made her suddenly lash out a bit, "And Emma and my relationship is no where near exclusive, we just have been associates for a rather long time now." |I pride myself on being able to take solace in my mind Ms. Frost. You think I wouldn't notice someone sneaking around? How quaint. I've done my research on aliens and mutants as a hobby. You insult me if you think I wouldn't be able to detect when someone is peaking around via telepathy. Tell Shaw this will be the last time you will be in my mind on his behalf.| An impatient look grows over Lex's face while he waits. Sometimes being an eighth level intellect is great because it boosts your mental awareness beyond that of normal men. He gives a challenging look to the pair. |You think that "Clever," thought regarded my new position within this club? Hardly.| Emma Frost lets out a small laugh as she reads his thoughts. She makes her way towards a small table and retrieves a cigarette on a long silver holder, and lights up. If Lex was going to be so boorish she might as well enjoy herself, "Your mind is now your own, Lex. Now are we going to have this discussion or not? I am a busy woman, after all." She returns back to Shaw's side, and blows smoke towards the air. She considered blowing it into his face. If Sebastian was embarassed or upset that Lex had sensed Emma in his mind it didn't seem to show, "Indeed, we are all very busy. So then it is time to stop playing these little games with each other and get down the the real business." He raised his eyes shot over to a maid and he raised his eyebrows to her and she ran off to get him something, "The truth is you have everything to prove and we have nothing to prove. The fact that you do not know we existed in this fashion proves that what I have said to you already is true. We are the secret masters of the world. If you cannot accept that then you are not half the man I thought you were." "And you should know that if the matter is inconsquential to me I will not bother. I've proven plenty already given I've ousted your spy without a power, just skill. If you want to belittle my prowess then please insult your supposed 'Best Asset "And you should know that if the matter is inconsquential to me I will not bother. I've proven plenty already given I've ousted your spy without a power, just skill. If you want to belittle my prowess then please insult your supposed 'Best Asset' or acknowledge my skill. Your decision makes little difference to me." Lex pauses for a moment waiting to see Shaw's reaction, "Miss Frost is talented. Probably the best in your mind Shaw. Then my being able to find her snooping around should speak volumes." "Tomorrow I am shaping the world. If you want a further show of my abilities then all I suggest you do is watch a television then wait. The general public is a gullible lot and I will exploit the arrogance of men beneath us. Watch what happens to them." That got Shaw to smile a bit, "Firstly: Emma, though perfectly brilliant in more ways than you'll ever experience, is not my best assest. -I- am my best assest. Emma is her own woman and not my employee." Shaw walked forward towards Lex without a word for a second and then said, "Secondly: She was probing your mind because I wanted to see if you'd notice. For all your lovely monolouges 'eighth level intellect' I personally have never seen it put to the test. You've proven that, that is not just empty bravdo." He walked past Lex and retrieved the drink he had sent the maid off for moments ago, "Thirdly: I am well aware of what you are planning on doing tommorow. In fact, I used my own connections to help facilitate it. Though admittedly I didn't have to do much more than tell a few correct people that it didn't interfer with my own plans." He took a drink from the neat scotch and said, "And finally: I'm glad you have finally you used 'us' I was starting to think that your arrogance was beyond even my own and you really thought that you were above us," finishing the drink just as quickly he continued, "Make no mistake, Alexander, you are here because I -do- know that you are one of the greatest men in the world, your only problem is that you do not seem to recognize your equals. That isolates you. When the alien decideds to end you, you will have no allies to help. When the mutants and metahumans rise up, there will be noone to defend you. Until tonight." Emma Frost took a long drag from her cigarette as she listened to Shaw talk. Everything was true, of course. In fact they even made bets regarding how long she could last in his mind. Emma lost the bet. She did chime in, "The aliens, mutants, and sorts of beings the world hasn't even dreamed of yet are growing exponentially. So you are going to need allies at your side, not that the world will need to know this." "Forgive my arrogance," his hands clasp together, "I don't run into equals that often. In fact you two are the first," Lex says a little shocked that the words are leaving his mouth. The group did have a point about allies being needed in these tough times. All of the heroes work together in teams now. Why can't the true saviors' of the world do the same? "I know life is a stage and we re the director's of everyone's performance." Emma Frost called out to the same maid from earlier, "Bring us the champagne, darling. And do not bring any of that swill again." She watches the girl scramble out of the room before turning her attention back towards Lex and Shaw, "Oh I understand more then you know, the isolation. But it is good to pull the strings." "Everyone one in this room came from a prestigious family, yet everyone in this room has made their fortunes on their own," Shaw added as the maid returned with champagne and glasses. Sebastian poured a glass for each and handed one to Emma and Lex, "We are the saviors this world has always needed, just not the ones they could ever accept that they had. We are the puppet-masters that will shape the destiney of the globe." Sebastian Shaw smiled and raised his glass, "So my lord and lady, let me offer a toast to those who will save this world. To the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club, who will drag this world kicking and screaming out of the dark and into the light." Category:Log